sith_reformfandomcom-20200213-history
Ad'elaide Arianium
"I was born of Noble house, sole heiress to a meager fortune with which I made my own. I was raised to be a tactician, to not let my emotions rule over my mind; to be a politicians wife. My force abilities emerged late in my life, and thus proved to be quite weak compared to near everyone else's. So I stayed true to my nature, I studied my enemies, I used their weaknesses, I found what hurt them and used it to my advantage. No, I'm not a being full of rage, I've not the faintest of how to feel anything strong enough to use it in battle, but I'm a quicker wit than most. I apologize if I'm not the ideal apprentice, but this is what I am." - Ad'elaide to her Master in regards to her origin Ad'elaid Arista Arianium (b. 3611BBY) was the only heir to the Arianium House, born to Raech and Aristoa Arianium as a non-force-sensitive. Her birth was not celebrated as many other houses would do so with their first born heirling, instead it was mourned. Lady Aristoa Arianium died moments after he first and only child's birth, having managed to stay alive long enough to name her daughter after her grandmother. The lack of a mother figure in her life would later be blamed for the way Ad'elaide had become. Years after her mothers death a rumor had begun to spread that the young hierling was, in fact, a bastard born out of wedlock of her mother an another man. This rumor had been spread after the knowledge that Lady Aristoa Arianium was not royal at all. Just as soon as the rumor had started it had stopped, most mysteriously. Now it is only whispered behind closed doors that the powerful heiress to the Aristanium fortune is bastard born, many speculations as to whom the father could be have led to wild accusations and juicy gossip at most parties still. Biography When she was a child Ad'elaide was like any other little girl, dreaming of becoming a princess and kicking butt all at the same time. She seemed rarely bothered that her father - her only living parent - was very rarely around her. She got along well with other children, even becoming her Uncle's 'Little Sunflower' for a time. At age five Ad'elaide witnessed her father coming back into her life, though he was not the kind man she rarely saw in her previous years. Instead he was hard and adamant that she be properly educated. No longer could she play with the children she had so frequented visits with. No more could she sit with her Uncle as he told her stories of his dashing adventures. So she studied, ever willing to be the perfect daughter so she could make the father she rarely saw proud of her. By age nine Ad'elaide had learned much about the world. She had learned of the darkness's it held, of how Sith were powerful beings that could ruin her little family with a snap of their fingers. She learned that many would attempt to use her to get to her father - lesser nobles seemed to have more enemies than Higher ones, in her little world - and as such had closed herself off to others as to not be a weakness to her father. This caused the ones happy child to become solitaire in her life, emotionally stunted as she found them ''to be a weakness. By age twelve she was learning tactics and how to better advance her house. It was through her desire and request that House Arianium had joined with the Empire as Loyalist's. She was promised as a future wife to Avarius Adrego of the Adrigo House, both ideal heirs to their meager houses. At Sixteen her Uncle was murdered in his home, the culprit never found. Her father, having seen his daughters reaction to the news, gave her free reign to handle the situation as she saw fit. It was a test to see if she deserved to be the heiress their house needed. She ordered the Security chief of the home branch to be apprehended and beaten, then sent funeral invitations to his family. Her father - now a Callous man from loss and refusal to see his own daughter go down the same path his sweet wife had - was disappointed with her. It was only days later when the family of three arrived at their household, dressed for a funeral, that he realized just to what extent his daughter had gone to. She had the family murdered in front of the Security chief, then had him executed. She had their bodies disposed off out into the open, not claiming their deaths nor denying responsibility for them. A week later the murderer was turned over by frightened neighbors. He, too, was made an example. Days later she sent a young man flying away with a thought in the middle of an assembly. Her force abilities had awoken late, very late, but had come with a vengeance. She found herself creating random storms of force lightning that burned her, waking her in the middle of the night, or in the middle of a meal. In tandem with the torrent of force coming to her her healing increased as well. She found that she had begun to be able to heal herself as soon as thewounds appeared. At Seventeen she was taken in by a Sith Lord after having gained some control of her abilities and then to Korriban, to better strengthen herself. No longer was she Lady Arianium, nor future Lady Adrego. Now she was naught but a fledgling Sith whom had come into her powers far too late. For two years she resided at the academy, berated and tortured by colleagues and mentor alike. Her healing ability had become her strongest point of power, though the constant damage done to her had managed to dull most of her nerves. For two years she studied in the library with her Mentor. She studied the acolytes that came into the academy, saw the ones that left, familiarized herself with the weaknesses of those who didn't. .. She survived her mentor's suspicious death, leaving only after she was recruited by another Sith Lord of a different organization. She found her beliefs closely resembled this new Empire and, after hearing more, swore herself in. Personality ''"I've never been one to express emotion as well as my fellows. I'm not filled with unbridled rage, I've no passion nor care for physical touch. I'm not the ideal apprentice, but what I lack in emotion I make up for with wit. I won't defeat my foe with emotion, I'll do so with tact and knowledge. I have no dreams or aspirations because there is no doubt that I will reach that which I have set before me. It is inevitable, there is no possibility of failure." - Ad'elaid to Master Av'ail and Darth Ragnaarok, Ad'elaide spent most of her life observing, and as such has become rather quite until conversation is directed at her. Because of this she is often thought to be docile, humble, and weak. She allows people to think this, as most will underestimate her and she cares not what others think of her. She's learned from a young age that emotions are a weakness - a lesson that completely contradicts the Sith code - and, over time, had become desensitized to them. It is because of this that she is rarely seen conversing with others, or spending frivolous time when it could be better spent researching or practicing. She is studious, learning and researching that which she does not know to better understand it. This has always been her greatest asset, and as such often will find the best ways to use this knowledge to her advantage. She does this with people as well. Who will be the best for her, who will give her the most freedom and restrictions she needs to succeed? She is unashamed of her healing ability and, as such, will often harm herself to great extent (Or place herself in ]]harms way of others) to continue to progress her healing. If she were to become too exhausted to force heal someone, then her knowledge from previous years of basic medical - as well as some advanced medical - could be used. She often sees herself as a support to the big boss's, but in no way thinks less of herself because of this. To her, if her healing keeps the front line going, then all the more power to her.